You're Such a Klutz
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: It's the last day of school of their Junior year. Stan and Kyle reminise about the hole in their English room's wall. My first SP story


**You're A Klutz**

**DMICEPRINCE**

It was the last day of their Junior year of High School. 17 year old Stan Marsh was wondering the boiling hot hallways of his school with his bestfriend Kyle Broflovski. They had decided to come to school because Kyle was paranoid that the teachers might give them some work that will affect their grades next year.

_"I'm pretty sure they can't do that." Stan had informed him over the phone that morning._

_ "I know." Kyle had said slowly. "Mr. Garrison would find a way to do it though."_

Stan had remained quiet on the phone because he knew that there was no way of changing Kyle's mind. All he could do was slowly ease his way out of bed and start to get dressed.

Now, here he was wondering the halls, unable to leave, and with no work to do in class. They were so bored that there computer teacher had given them the task of returning the random books that were in her class to the right class subject.

They had just left out of the biology room and were making their way to the stairs. Kyle was juggling a stack of old ACT books in his hands. They were suppose to go in the College Prep room.

Kyle had made sure that Stan never took any type of text book home if he could help it. Stan had a bad habit of losing things he didn't care about. If there was anything he cared less about it was homework. So they had always shared books outside of school.

Stan opened the door to the classroom and held it for Kyle. Kyle gave him a small smile while walking past him. When they were both inside the classroom, Kyle walked over to the cabinents that he remembered their teacher leaving their books in and opened it.

Kyle focused his attention on placing the books neatly where they should go. He did notice that Stan had moved further into the classroom but paid it no attention. That was until he heard a stifled giggle coming from the back of the classroom. He frowned and turned to see what Stan was up to.

"Stan?" He called quietly, surveying the classroom for his raven haired friend.

"Yeah?"

Kyle's eyes fell on the wall in front of Stan. In the wall was a body shape that he automatically recognized as his own. He smiled and giggled softly as well. He closed the cabinent and walked over to where Stan was standing.

"Do you remember what happened?" Stan asked amusedly

* * *

_It was after christmas break. All the students were going to classes and catching up with all their friends. There were the few that only focused on their work and then there were those who didn't do work in the first place. _

_ Kyle walked into his sixth period class with his friend Kenny. They went to the back of the classroom where four desk were grouped together. Kenny sat in front of Kyle, who sat down with his bookbag on the desk. He stretched before folding his arms on top of his bookbag and burying his face in it._

_ It wasn't long before he felt someone sit in the desk next to his. He didn't lift his head up because he already knew who it was. Soon the person sitting next to him was leaning on Kyle's desk. He could feel the breath of the person beside him and sighed. He turned his head and he came face to face with Stan. He smiled._

_ "Hey." He said softly._

_ "Hey." _

_ Kyle sat up and stretched again before looking back at Stan and frowning. He wasn't sitting in his seat right. The class was slowly filling and Cartman had just taken his seat in front of Stan before looking at the two boys in front of him._

_ "S'up Jew?"_

_ Kyle rolled his eyes and turned back to Stan. "You better sit down before Mr. Garrison gets in here."_

_ Stan chuckled lightly and shifted a little in an attempt to sit in his desk right. Kyle raised an eyebrow while Stan laughed nervously. He shifted again before looking back at Kyle. He said something that Kyle didn't understand._

_ "What?"_

_ "I'm stuck." Stan said wiggling around in the seat._

_ Kyle sighed as Kenny and Cartman began to laugh. Kyle stood up and pushed his own desk to the side so that he had more room. He rested his hands on Stan's shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile._

_ "What are you doing, Ky?" Stan asked, his voice holding more concern than was needed._

_ "I'm gonna get you out." He said, still smiling. "Just relax."_

_ Stan sighed and nodded his head. At the same time that Kyle had given Stan a relatively hard push, the teacher looked up._

_ "Kyle Broflovski! what are you doing?"_

_ "Shit!"_

_ Kyle's head snapped up at the same time his arms pushed forward again, pushing Stan harder than he meant to. As Stan tumbled to the floor he kicked his feet out and let them rest on the arm rest of his chair to keep himself from hurting too much._

_ "I was..umm..."_

_ "You apologize to, Stan!" Mr. Garrison said standing up and folding his arms. "Than go to the Dean's office."_

_ Kyle groaned in annoyance. He was only trying to help his friend. He knew that Mr. Garrison didn't want to hear it though. He sighed before turning to Stan. Before he could apologize he registered the way that Stan was laying across to different desk. He giggled._

_ "Sorry, Stan." He said, still laughing._

_ "S'kay." He said shrugging. He looked as if he wasn't going to move anytime soon._

_ Kyle turned to walk to the front of the class but his foot got caught by the leg of his desk and he tumbled forward. He tried to catch his balance only turning himself and slipping on a piece of paper that was on the junky classroom floor. He squealed as he sailed forward again and smacked into a wall._

_ There was a beat of silence before the class erupted into roars of laughter. Stan had forced himself to get up and made his way over to Kyle. He wasn't laughing. He gently pulled Kyle away from the wall and looked at the boy. _

_ "Are you ok?" _

_ Kyle stared confusedly in front of him before turning to Stan and beaming._

_ "I'm fine." He said giggling softly. "I just tripped."_

_ Stan huffed annoyedly. "That wasn't a trip. You never just trip."_

_ Kyle smiled. "Seriously, I'm fine."_

_ Kenny and Cartman made there way over to where Kyle was now sitting. Kenny knelt down beside Stan and gave Kyle a worried look._

_ "Kyle, You've got to take better care of yourself." He said shaking his head. "You can't go on like this."_

_ Cartman rolled his eyes and leaned against the desk behind him._

_ "Jew's bounce. I'm sure he's fine."_

_ "Shut up, fatass!" _

_ "See?"_

_ Stan sighed before looking at the wall. A small smile formed on his lips._

_ "You're such a Klutz, Ky."_

* * *

"I can't believe they haven't gotten this fixed yet." Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"It's one of the many wall damages of yours they didn't fix." Stan said turning to walk away. "There are going to be little Kyle shaped holes everywhere until you graduate."

Kyle chuckled and stuck his tounge out at his bestfriend. "Nuh-uh!"

He took a step forward his foot connecting with an english book. He flew forward with a scream and out of the classroom door. Stan, with wide eyes, followed after he heard him crash into something.

"Kyley?" He called curiously.

He glanced around the hall before his eyes fell on the red haired jew sitting on the floor. A dazed look on his face. In front of him, imprinted on the locker that they use to share, was another Kyle shaped hole in the locker. Stan laughed.

"You're such a Klutz, Kyley."


End file.
